


Le stelle del deserto

by Dihanabi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, soft, trip in the desert
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dihanabi/pseuds/Dihanabi
Summary: Eppure, in quell’infinito spazio che è il deserto, ci sarà qualche granello di polvere che che si trova esattamente dove sognava, esattamente con chi voleva.[Sostanzialmente il racconto introspettivo di una vacanza nel deserto]





	Le stelle del deserto

Hyukjae si dimentica di camminare. Rimane fisso con i piedi puntati nella sabbia e lo sguardo rivolto al connubio di colori innanzi a lui. Li osserva con così tanta attenzione, che in realtà dimentica anche di respirare. 

Sono indistinguibili, fusi in un unione tanto perfetta che se fosse un pittore impazzirebbe per dipingerli: la sabbia sembra inghiottire ogni cosa, sfumare ogni gradazione, e lì la chioma decolorata di Donghae si mescola come ambra fusa mossa dal vento, intrisa di quelli stessi granelli di polvere dorata. Anche le vesti chiare e larghe, scosse dal soffio del deserto, armonizzavano perfettamente, come il frutto di una solida intesa tra uomo e natura, tra concreto e astratto.

Così come dimentica di respirare, Hyukjae, dimentica anche di esistere. Dimentica della sua identità, del suo posto nel mondo.

Solo...dimentica.

Il deserto assorbe ogni cosa.

Quando Donghae lo chiama, con il solito sorriso a bocca aperta, allora riprende a respirare. Deve avere un aspetto buffo, forse disorientato, perché Donghae ride e punta verso di lui la telecamera che tiene tra le mani e gli scatta una fotografia. Anche mentre la riguarda, qualche secondo dopo, sghignazza tra sé e sé.

Hyukjae si affretta, percorrendo i passi che li separano a grandi falcate e cancellando la distanza che aveva creato con il resto del gruppo.

Era stato facile, per lui, essere totalmente naturale nel prendere la mano libera di Donghae nella sua e trascinarlo per un po’.

Il gruppo con cui erano partiti era multi etnico, composto da davvero poche persone, e nessuno sembrava sapere niente di Corea, di idol, e tanto meno di loro.

C’erano due ragazze, una mora e una bionda, poco più avanti di loro. Venivano dal nord Europa, gli avevano detto con un accento che non era davvero riuscito a cogliere appieno. Erano migliori amiche in cerca di avventure, così erano finite in un gruppo per un’escursione nel deserto.

Poi c’era un uomo, un italiano di vent’anni più di loro, con la barba ispida e grigia, ma il viso rotondo e simpatico, e infine una famiglia inglese composta da tre persone.

Inoltre c’erano tre guide originarie del Sahara, facilmente distinguibili grazie alle tuniche bianche e i turbanti del medesimo colore.

Nessuno lì aveva importunati più di tanto, e loro si erano facilmente sentiti a loro agio a scherzare con quelle persone nonostante le barriere causate dalle differenti lingue.

Donghae comunque non parlava davvero con persone al di fuori di lui, ma nonostante ciò sembrava essersi guadagnato la simpatia di tutti grazie a quel sorrisetto carino e qualche saluto cortese.

Era il loro secondo giorno, e mentre il primo era stato disorientante ed estenuante, quella mattina era partito con uno stato mentale differente.

La Corea era un ricordo lontano quasi, nonostante le poche ore trascorse lontano.

Per la prima volta, per la prima in trent’anni, aveva capito il senso del “qui e ora” del “vivere al presente”.

Se ci pensa su, non è che lui non se la sia spassata, anzi. A dirla tutta lui si diverte sempre e non si può lamentare davvero della sua vita, ma, il presente, gli era sempre sfuggito dalle mani.

Quando era piccolo già sognava troppo in grande, proiettato verso il futuro. Quando aveva realizzato parte dei suoi sogni gli sembrava di dover fare ancora di più, e quando la maturità aveva iniziato ad affacciarsi davvero, con l’arrivo dei trenta, aveva cambiato le prospettive che aveva nel passato. Non che vivesse nei rimpianti, ma ora capiva molte cose che gli erano state detta da più giovane che all’epoca rifiutava di credere come verità.

Così, quel deserto, rompe ogni cosa. Lo polverizza e ne fa nuova sabbia, luccicante sotto i raggi di quella mattina sempre più torrida. Cancella i suoi ieri, cancella i suoi domani. Lascia solo sabbia, solo oggi, solo Donghae davanti a lui che gli sorride come l’idiota che è, e solo le loro dita sudate e gonfie dal calore di quel sole disgustosamente giallo. E Hyukjae ride, ride proprio di gusto. Anche Donghae ride di conseguenza, senza neppure sapere perché, solo perché sentire l’altro felice lo rende felice. 

Hyukjae ancora ridacchia di Donghae e della sua stupidità, per aver riso senza neppure saperne il motivo, quando il motivo era proprio lui e il suo essere un idiota schifosamente bello.

Inciampa nella sabbia, appena inizia la discesa di una duna. L’equilibrio gli viene meno, la mente distratta da Donghae, il corpo ancora scosso.

Scivola e le dita ancora incastrate a quelle dell’altro uomo lo costringono di conseguenza in una fragorosa caduta libera.

Alla fine si ritrova con il muso spalmato sabbia, che gli entra tra le labbra e gli asciuga la bocca come se avesse dormito respirando a bocca aperta per una settimana intera, e fa davvero davvero schifo.

Alza la testa e sputacchia. Trova Donghae in una situazione simile alla sua, senza sabbia in bocca ma con il culo in aria. Si guardano e ridono di gusto.

Atterrare sulla sabbia non è così doloroso.

L’intero gruppo ride, anche una delle guide che era rimasta con la faccia imperturbabile sin dalla loro partenza con le jip. La ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi, apparentemente bianchi sotto tutta quella luce, ha addirittura le lacrime agli occhi mentre si aggrappa al braccio dell’amica.

Un idiota e uno messo pure peggio, nient’altro da aggiungere.

Quando cala la sera accendono un falò, tutto intorno le tende monocromo della stessa tonalità di quella sabbia così uniforme da sembrare un manto unico.

L’aria è molto più a leggera che a Seoul, e a Donghae sembra di essere tornato a Mokpo, gli sembra di essere tornato un bambino che vede tutto per la prima volta, e quando si gira e lo vede, è come se vedesse anche Hyukjae per la prima volta. Anche se è molto più bello di quando si sono conosciuti, anche se ora lo legge davvero, il suo sguardo, anche se ora può permettersi di toccarlo senza che questo se ne vada via, o, come era solito, lo mandi via.

Si raccontano storie intorno al fuoco, consumando il cibo sotto la luce del tramonto incandescente, quando tutto si è tinto di sfumature cremisi e arancio e i ricordi tornano a galla nelle menti degli uomini, storie di mogli e sogni di infanzia. Fanno fatica a capirsi, ma Hyukjae pensa che il deserto sia un ottimo collante e che anche quando i cuori della gente non sono accoglienti, lui può assorbire ogni cosa e seppellirla dentro di sé. 

Il sole cade come si infrangesse in una distesa d’oro. Richiama l’attenzione fino al suo ultimo pallido sussulto, tenue sulla linea definita dell’orizzonte.

Quando iniziano a suonare i tamburi, i loro corpi si muovono in un ritmo ben scandito e accompagnano le ragazze in un ballo.

Il bianco prende il posto del rosso, la calma sostituisce il fuoco, il freddo uccide il caldo.

La sabbia è tiepida, sotto i loro corpi. Soffice.

Hyukjae la nota ancora, la perfetta fusione tra i capelli di Donghae e la sabbia. Allunga una mano e prende una ciocca tra le dita, una di quelle più lunghe che cadono sul viso.

Il corpo si abbandona in quel mare d’ambra, ora pallido sotto le luce della luna, e ci annega come se annegasse in Donghae stesso.

Aveva sentito parlare, in passato, delle stelle nel deserto, eppure la vista gli toglie il fiato.

Pensa che il deserto sia fatto di silenzi e di distanze.

Distanze da se stessi, dai se e dagli io. Distanze inesistenti, come quella con le stelle ora, sotto quel cielo così limpido, da rendere abbagliante la luce più fioca.

È come salire così in alto da poter toccare le nuvole, solo che, in questo caso, aveva superato la luna per perdersi in galassie sconosciute e brillanti.

Silenzi. Silenzi calmi e senza fine, che si distendevano per i chilometri incontaminati. Silenzi dolci, come quelli tra lui e Donghae ora.

Quando si volta, l’uomo accanto a lui ha cancellato ogni distanza tra i loro corpi e riempito ogni silenzio con un sentimento inesprimibile con parole concrete.

Donghae sorride, e piange, e Hyukjae se lo aspettava davvero perché è un idiota sentimentale e non si smentisce mai.

E forse, solo per una volta, anche Hyukjae piange senza sapere perché, con le dita di Donghae tra le sue e i corpi fusi dalla sabbia.

Il deserto inghiottirà la sue lacrime.

_Eppure, in quell’infinito spazio che è il deserto, ci sarà qualche granello di polvere che che si trova esattamente dove sognava, esattamente con chi voleva.  
(Fabrizio Caramagna)_

**Author's Note:**

> Non credo di avere davvero molto da dire su questa mia piccola cacchetta. L’ho scritta in fretta colta da non so quale impeto e soprattutto in preda al mio amore per questi due. La fic non deve essere strettamente letta come una Eunhae, perché credo di aver descritto il loro legame in maniera non rigorosamente romantica, quindi spero possa piacere anche a chi vede in loro solo degli amici (e gente, che amici!).
> 
> Detto ciò la abbandono qui, dove penso non avrà comunque molte letture vista la scarsa attività delle ELF in questo ambito, ma spero comunque che le poche anime arrivate fin qui abbiano avuto un riscontro positivo.
> 
> Se avete tempo fatemi sapere che ne pensate.
> 
> Spero alla prossima
> 
> Dihanabi


End file.
